dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Coelacanth
Coelacanth= Information The Coelacanth is considered a “Living fossil.” It was thought to have been extinct until 1938 when living specimens were found off the coast of South Africa. In-game, it is a rare sight to see due to its average 1200 Health as an elder and can deal only 100 Damage. As it is a fully Aquatic creature, the Coelacanth does not require a water or oxygen bar. Even though it is 200 pounds it has more health than the Quetzalcoatlus in-game. Appearance The Coelacanth (Seel-a-canth) (hollow spine) is a small, blue fish with dark blue fins, tail, and eyes. It has small, light blue spots on its body ending at the head. It has eyes similar to the Squalicorax's before it got a remodel. Real Life In real life, the Coelacanth is inedible, and local fishermen shunned it because eating it would make you sick. The Coelacanth is currently the only animal featured in Dinosaur Simulator that is still alive today, which is known as a Living Fossil. It is a species of Lobe-Finned fish with the Coelacanth’s scientific name being Latimeria chalumnae or Latimeria menadoensis, which are the two extant species of the Coelacanth. The Snack Fish species, Holypterygius, Hadronector, and Macropoma are also lobe-finned fish. Trivia * In the update the Coelacanth and the Hatzegopteryx got re-animations. |-|Classic Coelacanth= Information The Classic Coelacanth is one of the simplest skins/designs made. Despite being weak and blocky, it has a good range, but it can not make up with its speed and low attack. Appearance This model is a small, grey fish with black fins, tail, and eyes with a rectangular body. It is very blocky. It looks like a brick with fins. |-|Angelic= “This Coelacanth thought I’ve had enough of everything eating us, we need to strike back! So it and a few other dived deep deep deep! Deeper than any deep sea Elasmosaurus has been, then all of a sudden a glitch occurred and it was flung way into the sky. This is when it met Coelacanth god and he gave this little Coelacanth the power of five Coelacanth! (May not be strong but still, you don't need to go with 5x as well) He was sent back down and the rest of his life was peaceful, until he died of old age where he became an angel Coelacanth.” Information This is the Angelic Coelacanth which has the design of the Classic Coelacanth, with a blocky model. Appearance The Angelic Coelacanth is a small, white fish with yellow fins, tail, and eyes with a rectangular body. It's yet to have a remodel. It has a yellow halo on its head, along with a similar yellow color to its eyes. Trivia * The Angelic Coelacanth was originally going to have a counterpart called “Demonic Coelacanth.” The Demonic Coelacanth never made it into the game, and likely never will since the model for it is no longer of acceptable quality to be added. Though a remodel can just be made for it. * Despite its description, it hasn't received any kinds of buffs. * The writer of the description acknowledges the “Flung Off Map” glitch, it is unknown if this is ChickenEngineer himself or Chickat that wrote it. * If Angelic Coelacanth had the 5x buff, it would be almost the stats of an elder Triceratops. (1500 Health and 300 attack) * The Angelic Coelacanth can now fly and has 200 Moistness with the addition of . |-|Christmas= “Holly Jolly Fishy.” Information The Christmas Coelacanth was a Christmas event skin of 2015 that would be obtained from the Winter Map. It is blocky and old. Appearance The entire body is to resemble a white snowman. It lacks any sort of fins, instead which is replaced with brown stick arms. It has an orange carrot for a nose. It wears a red and green scarf around its neck. It wears a red-rimmed hat that is black on the top of its head, it also has black eyes. Trivia * This skin was part of the Christmas Event 2015. |-|Golden= Information The Classic Coelacanth is the color of gold, as it is like all the other golden skins in the Golden Egg Collection. It has a slight shine to it. It hasn't been updated with a remodel yet. Trivia * This skin is part of the Golden Egg Collection. * It has a 13.333% Chance of hatching from the Golden Egg Collection, a high chance compared to the other golden skins. * It is likely to get a remodel, although this isn't yet confirmed. Category:Carnivores Category:Creatures Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Aquatic Dinosaurs Category:Bony fish Category:Latimeriids Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins Category:Golden Dinosaurs Category:Reanimations made Category:Missing Stats